Shunt connections which are usually of tamped variety, for current conducting carbon brushes of electrical rotating machinery are the weak point in the total system and often require premature brush replacement.
There is accordingly a need for improved tamped brush connections employing inexpensive materials and procedures and extensive research has been ongoing to this end over the years.